Red Roses
by NCIStiva3
Summary: Ziva has a date, but a certain gesture changes her mind about the man she is going on a date with.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or relating to, having to do with, or similar to NCIS, its characters, its past plots, and its past story lines. **

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo casually strolled into the bullpen, immediately noticing McGee at his desk. Tony was in a particularly good mood that morning, even though he hadn't received any form of pleasure the night before.

"What are you so happy about, Tony?" McGee asked, knowing if he didn't ask, Tony would tell him anyways.

"Nothing, really. I'm just in a good mood." Tony said. He then realized that Ziva didn't occupy the desk across from him. "And where is our beloved Israeli?" he wondered.

"She called me. She overslept." McGee replied nonchalantly.

"Since when does Ziva oversleep?" Tony asked.

"She said she had a date last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did she give you any details?" Tony demanded. McGee was interrupted when Abby came up to join them in the bullpen. She noticed Ziva wasn't there and sighed.

"Ziva isn't here." She said.

"We've established that." McGee responded.

"I really wanted to know how her date went last night." Abby said. Now, it was McGee's turn to sigh. McGee knew that would get Tony's attention, and he really wasn't so concerned as to hear about Ziva's dates.

"She told you she had a date last night?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Abby said.

"Did she tell you his name?"

"Yes."

"Care to share."

"Ziva specifically instructed me not to tell you."

"Why wouldn't she want to tell me?" Tony wondered.

"Because she knew you would probably do a background check on him." Abby said, beginning to walk away until the elevator doors opened and Ziva emerged from them. "Ziva!" Abby squealed. "How was it?"

Ziva smiled and sat at her desk. "It was very nice. He is such a gentleman."

"And who is this he?" Tony asked. Ziva decided to torture him a little bit, so she didn't automatically tell him.

"His name is Evan Draker." Ziva told him.

"It sounds like an alias." Tony said. They all looked at Tony.

"It's not an alias, Tony." Abby admonished him. "So, Ziva, did he take you to dinner?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yes, and then we went for a walk on the bridge over the river. He said he wanted to take me fishing there sometime." Ziva told her.

"Awwwww!" Abby said. "Anything else?"

"No. After that, he took me home." Tony jumped in.

"Wait, Ziva, he took you home?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you take your car?"

"Because Evan picked me up, Tony." Ziva clarified.

"On the first date?"

"Yes, Tony." Ziva said. "Is it such a big deal?" she wondered.

Before Tony could explain to Ziva how big of a deal it actually was, Abby interrupted his thoughts. "So, when are you seeing him again?" Abby asked.

"Thursday. He wants to take me out for an early breakfast and some coffee." Ziva answered. Just then, a messenger came by.

"Flowers for a Miss Ziva Day-vid." The messenger said. Ziva didn't bother to correct him. She just raised her hand.

"That's me." Abby nudged her. It was then that the team realized he was not the only messenger. A group of people came in, each carrying a vase of a dozen white roses. There were 72 roses total.

"Oh, my God." Ziva whispered. As Ziva signed for the package, Abby grabbed the card that was in the first bouquet.

"I know roses can't compare to the beauty in your eyes, but I looked everywhere, and this was all that would suffice. Evan." Abby read. Tony rolled his eyes, not at Ziva being beautiful, but at how cheesy the card was. "Awwww, it even rhymes."

"I can't believe he sent me six dozen roses."

"He must have really liked something you did last night, Ziva." Abby said. Okay, Tony did not want that image in his head. Well, he wanted that image of Ziva in his head, just not Evan Draker. He didn't even want to look at the flowers anymore. They made him angry. Someone had made a move on Ziva, who was supposed to be at his side, and that person was not afraid to show how much he appreciated her. Tony appreciated her. He just couldn't send her six dozen white roses to prove it. Then, Tony remembered something Ziva had mentioned once.

* * *

On Wednesday evening, Team Gibbs had gone home for the rest of the night. Tony and Ziva had finally returned back from their interview with the deceased marine's wife. They had a prime suspect, but the wife came forward with new information.

Tony and Ziva came off the elevator and into the bullpen to find Gibbs and McGee gone, but Ziva noticed something on her desk that was not there before. On her desk was a bouquet of red roses. They weren't in a fancy vase, but she noticed a note next to them. She picked it up and read it.

**Red roses are your favorite. Love, Tony.**

Ziva was speechless. Red roses really were her favorite. She looked back at Tony who was sitting at his desk.

"I think I will cancel my date with Evan tomorrow morning."

"And why is that?" Tony asked, not looking up from his computer screen.

"Someone else sent me flowers this evening."

"Really? You're getting very popular, Miss David. What's the problem?"

"The problem is I have deep feelings for the person who sent me these red roses." She held them up and smelled them, showing Tony how much she loved them.

"Well, if he sent you red roses, I'm sure he really, really cares about you." Tony said, meeting her eyes. Ziva walked over to him, the flowers in her hand.

"Does he?" she asked. The two of them were now so close.

"Yes." Tony said before capturing Ziva's lips in one soft, sweet kiss that left both Tony and Ziva without words.

After opening her eyes and staring straight into Tony's, their foreheads pressed together, she spoke.

"I am definitely cancelling my date tomorrow." She reassured him.

* * *

**This is my second story. I feel so accomplished. *NOT REALLY* I'll feel a lot better is I receive a few reviews and favorites. This is my first one-shot, so I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think. I sincerely love all feedback. I thought that one-shots would be very easy to write, but honestly I preferred my multi chap fics, which i think is a little strange. **


End file.
